


BoKuroo Week 2017!

by Zhenya66



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acting, Angst, BoKuroo Week 2017!, Exams, Hospitals, Illness, Inside jokes, Kuroo's wicked laugh, Loss, M/M, Notes, Rain, Sadness, Stargazing, T-Shirts, Tokyo neon lights, Train Rides, fun times, improvising, plays, slight comedy, wearing each other's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya66/pseuds/Zhenya66
Summary: Written for the BoKuroo week 2017! I hope you have fun with these short one-shots I have made in dedication to my most favorite ship!Prompts:Day 1: Beginnings and Endings  [x]Day 2: Inside Jokes [x]Day 3: Moon and Stars [x]Day 4: Improvising [x]Day 5: Neon lights [x]Day 6: Transportation [x]Day 7: T-Shirt [x]





	1. Only my soul knows how much I miss you

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1! Prompt: Beginnings and Endings  
> Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou is a surgeon, but what happens when his boyfriend becomes his patient?

  Kuroo Tetsurou was a lucky man, living a lucky life. From his job to his personal life everything went as smooth as ever. He had always been a realistic person and knew from the moment he started his own life that the struggle would be real, but if he had to be honest, nothing so far counted as particularly nerve wrecking. He had confidently walked through every problem life threw at him and he wouldn’t lie if he said he was the happiest he could be with the way things turned out.

 At twenty seven he already had a stable job as a surgeon in a prestigious hospital and was more than happy with his payment, had a nice looking apartment in the central part of the city…And was blessed with the best relationship anyone could ask for.

 

 Bokuto Koutarou was the happiest man you could meet, living the happiest life you could imagine. There was nothing more he could ask for, nothing more he dreamed of.

 At twenty seven he had made all his dreams a reality. He had gotten a scholarship for the Chuo University, had managed to become a starter in their volleyball team and was slowly working towards a place on the national team. Ever since he was little people had told him that if he continued to look down on his academics, he wouldn’t get very far in life. But Bokuto had always been a hardworking person, always believed that if he looked on the bright side of things and did what he could the best way possible, things would be worth it. And that turned out to be the formula to success.

 But it wasn’t just his career that made him happy. In fact, it alone would hardly give his life the meaning it had now. The thing that brightened his day, the thing that helped him get through the toughest moments was the most amazing relationship in the world. Nothing could replace that happiness, not volleyball, not the apartment in the center of the city, not anything else.

 

 Kuroo and Bokuto lived their life like every day was their last, or at least they tried. They knew they were meant for each other from the very first moment they met and now, this far into their relationship, they could hardly imagine life without the other there. But after three whole years of being happily in love and practically married, Bokuto slowly started to feel like something was missing. The cherry of the cake, as they said.

 It took him a while to find out what that cherry was, mostly because he never truly spent time thinking about what was missing. He had everything he could want after all. But once he found out what could make things better, he wasted no time in breaking the idea to his lovely Kuroo.

 The same morning he did was one of the little mornings they could spend together without having to hurry for practice or another urgent case in the hospital. They made each other coffee, Kuroo made breakfast, Bokuto set the table. He was buzzing with excitement, already thinking about how to tell Kuroo what he wanted, what he thought would be the best for their relationship as it was. He could almost imagine his reaction, but in the same time he felt anxious of it. Waiting for the right time was really the hardest thing.

 “Here you go, toast and white cheese, a boiled egg and half an orange.” Kuroo said with a smile, sliding his plate in front of him, “And don’t look at me like that, you know fruits are important.”

 “Then why not an apple?” Bokuto asks, taking another large gulp of his coffee.

 “Citruses babe, it’s either that or lemon juice.”

 “Lemonade?”

 “Without the artificial coloring and sweeteners.”

 Bokuto makes a grimace, reaching for his toast. It makes Kuroo laugh and he decides he’s in a good enough mood this morning. It makes him happy too.

 “Hey, listen,” he slowly started, looking at his boyfriend as he ate his own breakfast. He couldn’t help the smile slowly creeping onto his face, “I’ve been thinking something lately.”

 “What?”

 “Well…Look, I know you might think it’s stupid, because we don’t have enough time and we’re not really responsible, or you’ll say it’s too early, or that it’s too much trouble, but hear me out. I’ve been thinking lately…that maybe we can try…”

 “Yes…?” Kuroo urged when Bokuto suddenly stopped. For a moment he could only stare at him, he had forgotten everything he wanted to say, or maybe he lacked the strength to. But maybe Kuroo secretly wanted the same but waited for him to mention it? _It was the right time_ , so Bokuto had no right to stall anymore.

 “I want to adopt a child with you.” He said almost without thinking. The words flew out his mouth before he could stop them, all he knew was that in the next moment Kuroo was staring at him much like the way he was. His eyes slowly widened as he understood Bokuto wasn’t actually joking and his jaw went slack. Thankfully he had swallowed his coffee, otherwise it would be flowing out of his mouth like a waterfall (or coffee-fall in this case).

 “You’re not kidding?”

 “No…”

 “Kou…I’m not really sure about this. I mean…wow,” Kuroo stuttered out, but Bokuto was still hopeful that he wouldn’t be completely against the idea. Or even if he was now, the idea would hopefully stick to him until the moment he reconsidered. “You…really want this? We? Parents?”

 All Bokuto did was nod quickly, making Kuroo sigh. “Kou, it’s going to be hard, I mean, not for us, but the child. I’m not really sure someone will even allow us to become adoptive parents, but if anyone does, then I’m not sure we’ll have the time to give…”

 “But Tetsu think about it! Imagine a little cute kid running around the apartment, playing with the cat, having breakfast with us, telling us about his or her day at dinner! I’ll teach them all about volleyball and you’ll help them with their homework! We’ll go to the parent meetings in school, we’ll sign them up for volleyball and go to their matches! Imagine it Tetsu!”  
 “But, Kou…”

 “It’s not like we don’t have the money to raise him or her!” Bokuto continued, feeling more and more excited with every word, merely imagining such a future for them. “I’ll find time! When you’re on shift in the hospital I’ll try to be at home, or when I have matches or practice while you’re at work, I’ll say I have other things to do…”

 “You’ll ruin your career!”

 “ _I don’t care_! Come on Tetsu, say yes! You want a child too, right? You want us to be parents together, right?”

 “Of course, but…”

 “Then say yes?”

 “But…”

 “Say _yes_!”

 “I’ll think about it!”

 “You will?!”

 “I will, I promise! The things I do for you…”

 Bokuto cheered, standing off the table and reaching out to hug his boyfriend. Kuroo was laughing too, albeit trying to look sour and bothered. Bokuto knew he would think about it like he promised, knew that he would say yes at some point and all his dreams about a full family with him would become reality.

 They hugged tightly before Bokuto let go and turned to drink the last bits of his coffee.

 “I’m leaving for practice, see you later.”

 “But you didn’t eat anything…” Kuroo started saying, but was interrupted when Bokuto leaned down to give him a deep kiss. 

 “I’m not hungry! See you tonight babe, make sure you think of me and our child!”

 “I didn’t say yes yet!”

 “But you _did_ promise to think about it!”

 Bokuto heard Kuroo laugh from the kitchen while he pulled on his shoes and quickly walked out of the apartment.

 

 He made his best practice the same morning, though his coach did comment on how out of it he was at some point. But Bokuto was just happy, happier than he’s ever been, imagining a bright future for him and his Kuroo.

888

  A week later no one mentioned the possibility of adoption, but Bokuto never let the subject drop completely either. He asked here and there about it and while Kuroo was terribly skeptical, he secretly did research on his lunch breaks or asked colleagues in similar situations when he could.

 A family with Bokuto? With a child and everything? Parent meetings in school, volleyball, helping out with homework, breakfasts and dinners all together…He could get used to it, now that he thought about it. It didn’t sound scary at all now. On the contrary, those thoughts brought a smile to his face.

 But a week after their conversation he started noticing bothersome things about Bokuto that completely took his mind off the adoption. From the first time he refused to eat his breakfast a week ago his food routine got completely irregular. For Bokuto, who had an appetite for two, that was highly unusual. And every time Kuroo asked about it, Bokuto gave a plain answer that he wasn’t hungry. He felt completely fine though and looked like it, so Kuroo decided there was nothing out of order.

 Until he started noticing the bruises.

 It wasn’t unusual for a pro volleyball player to have bruises. Even amateurs got them. Small, round bruises on the forearms from receiving or broken blood vessels around the wrists. As a person who’s played and a current doctor Kuroo knew well enough. But what made him curious was how oddly darker they seemed on Bokuto’s arms lately, or how he seemed to get bruises on his thighs and legs as well, something he was certain couldn’t be from volleyball, no matter how clumsy Bokuto was.

 “I swear I just hit my leg on the edge of the table this afternoon!” he assured Kuroo when he asked about it one night. They were getting ready for bed and Bokuto had just stepped out of the shower in only his boxers, so the view of one particularly dark bruise a bit above his knee was a good one.

 “And it bruised so badly that quick?” Kuroo asked, eyeing the bruise skeptically. “Does it hurt?”

 “Well, not much, it’s just a bit ugly.” Bokuto shrugged, throwing himself beside Kuroo on the bed, “Don’t get started with your doctor shit now, I’m fine!”

 “I believe you are.”

 “So don’t over think it! I must’ve fallen badly in practice.”

 “You think?”

 “Sure! Even pros are people Tetsu, we get hurt.”

 “I’m sure I know.” Kuroo rolls his eyes, leaning over to turn off the bedside lamp before snuggling up to his boyfriend, “If it doesn’t hurt, it can’t be much of a problem.”

 “See? I knew you would understand!” Bokuto smiled, kissing Kuroo goodnight before they called it a night.

 Kuroo would have forgotten all about it, with his busy schedule in the hospital (he had decided to change his specialization too), if Bokuto didn’t continue to get mysterious bruises on places he could never hurt in practice. Bruises he couldn’t explain and bruises that started freaking him out more and more, even if he didn’t show it in front of Kuroo. His loss of appetite only grew and Bokuto became less able to concentrate, loss his energy, started sleeping more.

 One morning he woke up in a state bad enough to freak out Kuroo and the same day he missed practice. He could barely get out of bed, felt tired and his stomach hurt, though he didn’t feel like throwing up. But aside from the fatigue, there were no other symptoms to help Kuroo find out what the problem was.

 The same continued for the rest of the week and Kuroo grew more and more worried as the time passed. What made him feel even worse was Bokuto’s refusal to go to the hospital and run some tests. He only grew weaker every day until he could barely get out of bed and when he did, the only movement he made was from the bed to the bathroom and from the bathroom to the couch where he spent the rest of the day under dozens of covers watching TV. He missed out on practice regularly now and suddenly, he didn’t even care.

 One night when Kuroo came back from work and saw him shivering all alone on the couch under his childish owl printed blanket, he decided he had enough of watching Bokuto suffer while he could help him.

 “Kou?” he quietly said to check if he was awake, kneeling in front of the couch and reaching out to touch his forehead. He was sweaty and warm, but not with fever. “Kou, I need you to wake up and listen.”

 “I’m awake…” came a mumbled reply, but Bokuto didn’t look at him.

 “Kou, I think you should go to the hospital and run a blood test.” Kuroo said, voice barely a whisper, but serious none the less. “I don’t want to scare you, but there might be something terribly wrong with your health and I can’t help you if I don’t know what. Please come to the hospital with me tomorrow.”

 “I can’t move.” Bokuto whined, finally looking back at Kuroo. His eyes were wet and red around the edges, the color of his irises wasn’t the bright golden they used to be, but was now dull and hazy. “I’m really tired, Tetsu…”

 “I know Kou, I know, but I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong. It’ll take just an hour, then you’ll come home and sleep, I promise.”

 “…I feel really bad, Tetsu.”

 Bokuto’s voice was completely broken and sad. It tugged at Kuroo’s heart and made him angry at himself for not taking measures earlier.

 “I know, that’s why we’re going to go to the hospital tomorrow.” He said, stroking his boyfriend’s hair.

 “Why can’t you just take care of that here? You’re a doctor right?”

 “Kou, I can’t take blood from you here. The samples could get dirty, you know that.”

 “…I wont have to stay in the hospital right?”  
 “Not for now, don’t worry.” Kuroo smiled, kissed Bokuto’s forehead and stood up. “I’ll make you dinner.”

 “I’m not hungry at all.”

 “Something light. You have to eat so you can get better.”

 He ruffled his boyfriend’s hair before heading towards the kitchen, hoping whatever was wrong with him wasn’t incurable.

888

  The next morning Bokuto was like a completely different person. He was surprised with how good and alive he felt, like he could serve and spike all day, like he could run a marathon and not get tired. Even his appetite was back and he whined when Kuroo told him he couldn’t have breakfast because of the tests. He took a shower, something he hadn’t done in more than a week and when he got dressed up again he felt lighter, full of energy.

 His change of mood almost brought Kuroo to tears. Or it would have, if he didn’t know from experience that the improvement of a patient so drastically was never a good thing. But _no_ , he wasn’t a doctor now and Bokuto was _not_ a patient. And he wouldn’t allow him to become one.

 Once they were in the hospital, the two stopped by Kuroo’s office first so he could give Bokuto a permission for the blood test, before giving him directions on how to get to the laboratory.

 “When you’re done take the car and go home.” He told him after he finished, “Make yourself something to eat and rest, okay?”

 “I promise!” Bokuto nodded, “I’m not even sure if these tests are even needed anymore, I mean, I’m all okay now!”

 “Judging by your behavior yesterday and your state the whole past week, I’m not sure you can talk like that, Kou.” Kuroo laughed softly, shaking his head, before leaning in to peck his boyfriend’s lips and ushering him out of his office.

 Just like Kuroo had promised, everything took no more than an hour, half of which he spend searching for the right places to give and then take the samples. He gave blood and urine like Kuroo had written on the permit and after leaving them at the laboratory, left the hospital. The experience there never failed to ruin his mood, even if he felt physically fine. So many sick people, some obviously in pain, others waiting with hope in their eyes, while in those of others, the hope was completely crushed. The crying of children was a constant background noise, just like the smell of medicine and disinfectant was stuck in the air, no matter how good the ventilation was.

 Hospitals depressed Bokuto, really. He couldn’t imagine spending one forth of the time Kuroo spent there working.  
 When he got home he made himself a large breakfast, full of everything Kuroo forbade him. He had lost almost a quarter of his weight the past week and something, so now was the time to get it back. He ate until he felt full then sat on the couch researching the easiest ways for adoption. Now that he finally felt fine he could go back to looking for a way to make his family a real one, even though he wasn’t going to tell Kuroo until he was certain adoption in their case was possible. If there was the slightest chance there wasn’t going to be a way, he didn’t want to get his boyfriend’s hopes up just to brutally shatter them.

 When he finally got some results from his search in internet however, he suddenly couldn’t concentrate. He saw the words, read through them, but the moment he did it was like he never had. Bokuto shook his head, drank some water and turned to the screen again, trying to make some sense of the text. He had to contact an agency, so much he understood, then contact a specialist and fill out a document about what kind of child they could take in. It would be hard getting approved, but they had female friends that could act like his or Kuroo’s girlfriend or wife or whatever the agency wanted for the first few months, then it would all be okay…

 Suddenly everything before Bokuto’s eyes got blurry. He tried to breathe in deep, but it was a bit hard, as if someone was pressing down on his chest. Something wet trickled down from his nose and when he lifted up his trembling fingers to brush it away, he was left staring at crimson drops of blood.

 “Damn it…” he swore, getting up and trying to keep his head facing up so the blood wouldn’t dribble onto the floor and carpet. He felt unusually calm, given that the amounts of times he’s gotten nosebleeds could be counted on the fingers of one hand. What he didn’t like however was that the blood didn’t stop even when he tried to brush it away with the kitchen paper. Piece after piece, he soaked half of the roll with blood before he started feeling dizzy.

 Keeping one hand on the paper in his nose and swearing quietly under his breath, Bokuto found the strength to take the phone from his pocket and dial Kuroo’s number.

 “Hey, Tetsu,” he said once his boyfriend picked up, not giving him a chance to speak, “Please come and help me, I’m not feeling very good…”

 “ _Kou_? _Koutarou_?!” Kuroo yelled from the other side of the line, panic lacing his voice. Bokuto could barely hear it. “ _What’s wrong Kou, what’s the matter_? _Tell me_!”

 “Blood…A lot of blood from my nose. It isn’t stopping…”

 “ _Kou_?!”

 Whatever Kuroo continued to yell over the phone, Bokuto couldn’t hear. His bloody fingers fell from his nose while his phone slipped out of his hand. He heard it crash on the tiled floor as he slid down the counter, feeling his body slowly relax as he blacked out.

 888

 When he came to, Kuroo was leaning over him. His face was pale, but he looked relieved. There was the distant sound of steady beeping and someone’s voice, praising him as if through a thick fog.

 “Breathe in and out deeply now…That’s right, just like that.” The voice ordered and when Bokuto shifted his gaze from Kuroo, he saw another doctor leaning over him. He was slightly paler than his boyfriend, with piercing dark eyes staring at a monitor above his head and short messy hair, which gave him a shabby and laidback look.

 From first glance, Bokuto liked him.

 “Okay, good job Bokuto-san.” The doctor praised again, looking down at him, “How are you feeling? Any pain anywhere?”

 Not trusting his voice, Bokuto only shook his head before looking back at Kuroo. His questioning look wasn’t left unnoticed.

 “Everything’s okay Kou, you’re safe now.” his boyfriend promised, giving him a shaky smile. It looked too forced to relax Bokuto, “You scared me man, don’t do that again!”

 “I’m…sorry.” Bokuto rasped, too tired to actually feel guilty. He looked back at the other doctor and Kuroo got the message.

 “This is Akaashi Keiji, Kou.” he introduced, the other giving a slight bow, “He’s an anesthetist, but he’ll be looking after you when I can’t.”

 “I’ll have to stay…?”

 The smile fell from Kuroo’s face. “Just for a while baby, until we know what’s wrong with you.”

 “We’ll try to make your stay as short as possible.” Akaashi cut in. His voice was low and steady, the intonation practiced to be comforting. “Until then, please rest so you can get better as soon as possible.”

 “Okay.” Bokuto agreed softly. He felt oddly small right now, lying on the hard hospital bed, in the sterile hospital room, listening to the beeping of various monitors. He never believed he could feel as scared as he did now, even with Kuroo there.

 “Kuroo-san, can I talk to you in private outside?” Akaashi said, turning to Kuroo, “There’s something I wish to discuss with you and I’m sure Bokuto-san needs his peace and quiet.”

 “Yes, sure.” Kuroo agreed, looking back down at Bokuto with another smile, this one more real and honest, “Rest up Kou. Everything’s fine, just sleep for a bit.”

 He gave his pale cheek a soft pinch before leaving the room with Akaashi by his side. Even though Bokuto could hardly think, his mind clouded by all the various medicine in his system, he trusted his feelings. And they were anything but good ones.

 

 Outside of his room, Kuroo looked hopefully at Akaashi. So far he was the only one who had read Bokuto’s blood results and the only one who could give a diagnosis. The results of his examination were on Kuroo’s desk, but an operation had kept him away from them and Bokuto the majority of the day so now he was forced to hear everything from Akaashi.

 He wasn’t sure he wanted to.

 “He isn’t okay is he?” was the question he started with. He could make out so much from the way his colleague was looking at him.

 “Well, he could be better…” Akaashi sighed, looking him in the eye. “The results show a possibility of cirrhosis, Kuroo-san.”

 “That’s impossible! He doesn’t have alcohol problems, nor does he do drugs!”

 “There are other causes, but so far all the symptoms lead to liver failure.” Akaahi continued, “You’ll check the results yourself, but I hope you trust me enough and believe what I’m telling you.”

 “…How big is the problem?”

 “We’ll need to run more tests and speak to a specialist on the matter, but I think the problem is acute liver failure.”

 “But he was completely healthy…” Kuroo thought aloud, leaning against the wall for support. “It doesn’t make sense, he ate well, he did sports, he never drank too much, never took any medicine…”

 “Whatever the cause might have been, we’ll try to find a working form of treatment for now until the exact stage of the cirrhosis is found.” Akaashi explained, “If it isn’t an acute failure, transplantation will have to be taken into consideration, in which case there’s a big chance we might save him, but there’s also a risk…”  
 “Akaashi!” Kuroo suddenly yelled, not wanting to hear about risks. He looked at Akaashi, trying to keep his emotions at bay, but his world was slowly crumbling and that couldn’t be more visible. “If you…If you were speaking to a patient or his family right now and not to a doctor…What would you say?”

 It took Akaashi a bit to answer. He wasn’t actually a doctor and didn’t usually break the bad news to people, but he had to try now for his colleague.

 “We’ll have to run more tests to deduce the exact condition.” He slowly said, “But when we do, we’ll run an accurate treatment. There’s a big chance his health will improve without us having to find a new liver. There’s no need to worry, we’ll do our best.”

 “Is that all?” Kuroo let out a sour laugh and Akaashi simply shrugged.

 “That’s what I would say, not you.”

 

 Bokuto was awake when Kuroo walked back into the room. He looked dizzy from the painkillers and probably the anesthesia hadn’t let him go completely, but otherwise, he hoped he felt okay.

 “I felt fine this morning.” He quietly said when Kuroo sat beside him on the bed, not taking his eyes off the ceiling. “I was better…I even did research on adoption.”

 “This isn’t the time Kou.” Kuroo answered, reaching out to brush his boyfriend’s hair from his forehead. “How about you get better soon so we can do it together?”

 “Tetsu, if… _when_ I get better, I’ll be able to play volleyball again, right?” Bokuto looked at him then. There was sudden distress in his eyes and voice, “I mean, I still have time before I retire and I want to make it to a national level for the next Olympics, so…”

 “Don’t worry about that.” Kuroo says with a smile, reaching down to squeeze Bokuto’s hand this time. “You’ll be in tip-top form in no time. Your teammates called, you know? I told them you’ll be up by your next big matches, so make sure you don’t disappoint them okay?”

 “I was really worried! You have no idea!”

 “Don’t be, you’re all good.”

 “…So, what’s up with me? Is it serious?”

 Kuroo quickly shook his head, his fingers trembling over Bokuto’s hand. “Your results still aren’t out, but then we’ll have to run some more tests to give an actual diagnosis. Your condition now is stable though, so with a bit more medicine you’ll be as good as new!...Told you you should’ve come to the hospital earlier.”

 “I’m sorry…”

 Seeing his boyfriend look genuinely down, Kuroo quickly reassured: “No, don’t be sorry! No one wants to be sick or in the hospital…I was just very worried…I have no idea how I made it through an operation knowing you’re here and sick and…I’m sorry I left you alone.”

 “You have to do your job and help people.” Bokuto says, reaching up to touch his boyfriend’s cheek.

 “I won’t ever leave you Kou.” Kuroo promised, touching the hand on his cheek and keeping it there. It felt cold and sweaty. “We’ll get through this and I won’t leave you for a second.”

 The smile on Bokuto’s face was large and bright, hiding fear and panic behind itself.

 “Tetsu…If something bad happens…”

 “Nothing bad will happen!”

 “No, hear me out! If anything happens, I hope it doesn’t, but still…You promise to be happy right?”

 “I’ll be happy with you Kou.” Kuroo reassuringly says, kissing the inside of Bokuto’s wrist, “With you and…our child.”

 The awkwardness in his voice makes Bokuto laugh and that’s the most perfect sound Kuroo could ever imagine.

888 

 “The diagnosis is advanced stage of liver cirrhosis. The part of the liver that is damaged is too big for us to remove it and expect the organ to still function. The treatment with medication won’t be enough in this case, so I’ll suggest transplantation. You’ll have to sign papers to get in the waiting line for a liver and it might take time, but it’s our only option now. Should we start searching for a donor…?”

 “Tetsu…” Bokuto spoke, his voice weak and almost trembling, looking up at his paled boyfriend, “What did he say, Tetsu? Tell me he didn’t say what I think he did…? Will I…Is it possible that I’ll…”

 “No.” Kuroo’s voice is hard as stone. He doesn’t look at Bokuto once, rather keeps his eyes locked on Akaashi, as if he’s accusing him for saying all of that in front of Bokuto. “Arrange everything with finding a donor, I don’t care how many people are before us, I want the first possible match to be for Kou. Everything _will_ be fine. This isn’t liver censer or anything too dangerous, so we can fix it no time.”

 He looks down at Bokuto. Everything in his expression screams confidence. “You’ll be _fine_ , Kou. I’ll personally make sure you will be fine.”

888 

 It takes time. So much time. And every day feels like both of them are waiting for a certain end. And not a happy one.

 It’s a long and painful process. The pain starts not long after Bokuto’s admitted into hospital and it forces the staff to always keep him under the effect of one painkiller or another. Most times they aren’t strong, but there are moments where he needs a lot of them to dull the pain. He doesn’t like them at all, he hates feeling so dizzy and sleepy all the time. He can’t even think or talk normally when Kuroo comes to visit and he wants so much to show him he’s improving, that he’s getting better. The pain in Kuroo’s eyes every time he sees him in striped onto the hospital bed makes him hurt more than any illness.

 After the first week Kuroo starts living with the idea that a donor will never come up. And with that realization comes the one that Bokuto will die. And after that first week without any good news, he almost expects to find his boyfriend, his lover, dead in that bed. What he fears the most though is that he won’t be there by his side. That Bokuto will leave him without saying goodbye, scared and alone and in pain.

 There isn’t a night without that very nightmare haunting his dreams and after the second week, Kuroo starts sleeping in the hospital where he’s the closest to Bokuto. He goes back home long enough to change, get Bokuto clean clothes and feed their cat, before he’s back in the white sterile room with his boyfriend, hurting on his bed.

 “I really want to play volleyball…” Bokuto says one day, while the two are together in his room. He’s made space for Kuroo to lay beside him and the other does so gladly, snuggling as close as he can against him, looking vulnerable and helpless.

 “I know, Kou…I know.” Kuroo answers, his voice faint.

 “Tetsu…I really want you to run some documentation for adoption…”

 “Kou…”

 “I don’t want you to be alone after this.”

 Kuroo doesn’t replay. After a moment his arms tighten around Bokuto, who’s thinner than he’s ever been.

 From that moment on he knows that Bokuto feels it too. Feels like his days are almost over. Knows that there is a huge possibility of him dying in that hospital bed without ever playing on an Olympic court or raising a child. Without ever attending a parent meeting or teaching him or her volleyball.

 

 It’s the first time Kuroo cries in front of him. An ugly, heartbreaking sound. He’s breaking down, but Bokuto holds on, if not for himself, than for Kuroo.

888 

 It’s almost too late when the good news comes, but when it does, the hope is almost enough to bring back the life in Bokuto’s eyes.

 It takes a whole month before they could find a donor suited for him, but it’s like a weight is lifted when Akaashi told them they could make the transplantation as soon as Kuroo saw fit. There was no more time to wait, so Kuroo ordered everything to be ready for the day after they got the good news.

 “You’ll be there right?” Bokuto asked the same night.

 Kuroo only shook his head. “I can’t, but Akaashi’ll be there. I’m leaving you in good hands, so don’t worry. It’s going to be over before you know it.”

 “…I’m kind of scared.”

 “Don’t be. We waited too long for this to let the chance slip.”

 

  It really is over before Bokuto knows it, just like Akaashi assures before making him fall asleep in the operation room. When he wakes up he’s groggy and in terrible pain, he feels too cold and too hot in the same time and the lights are too bright, but when he sees Kuroo above him, smiling and almost at the verge of tears, it’s like a déjà vu. 

 But this time he feels _safe_.

 “Am I still alive…?” is the first thing he asks when he finally comes to, a smile tugging on his lips.

 “Can’t you tell?” Kuroo replies, his voice coming as if from afar, before leaning down to kiss him. It’s the first kiss they’ve shared in a long, painful time and it’s almost like a breath of fresh air.

 It lasts almost a second before another doctor shoes Kuroo out and it almost feels like the two are teenagers again, being schooled for making out behind the campus building. It tears a breathy laugh from Bokuto before he blacks out again.

 The anesthesia wears out fully early in the morning when he wakes up again. The painkillers in his system dull his senses and make him lightheaded, but there’s a certain ease in the air. A nurse comes to check if he’s okay around half past eight. She changes his bandages, checks if the cut on the right side of his torso is clean and doing fine (“You’ll have a pretty wicked scar to show around” she comments and Bokuto smiles out of politeness) before adding more of something into the tube to which his arm is tied to. She asks if he needs anything, or if he’ll want breakfast and when he answers negatively, she leaves him to listen to the steady beeping of the monitor above is head and dripping of painkillers and medicine from the tube into the hose leading to the needle in his arm.

 Kuroo stops by an hour later, an hour which Bokuto sleeps through. He feels weak and sleepy, so Kuroo doesn’t stay long. He leaves him two plastic boxes with breakfast and lunch, looking tastier than the average hospital food, even if they aren’t any more special, and even makes him eat a bit before he falls asleep again.

 “You’ll be feeling better in no time, I promise.” Kuroo says at some point, watching him slowly chew his food. “Things are going just fine anyway, the operation went smoothly…I have a surprise for you too.”

 “What surprise?” Bokuto asks through his mouthful, looking at his boyfriend with his large eyes. They still lack their spark, but Kuroo likes to believe it’s just from the medication and fatigue.

 He grins when he speaks. “I’ll go home today and arrange the documentary for adoption. I’ll do some research and put us on the line as waiting foster parents. I’m positive that by the time you get out of here they’ll allow us to take in a kid!”

 With every word of his, Bokuto’s eyes widened, their color returning their old shine, one Kuroo hadn’t seen in what felt like ages.

 “You’re joking…”

 “No joke here! It’ll be hard though, and surely we’ll have to find a female friend who’s willing to play the mother role for a bit in front of the social workers so things can go by quicker, but I’m sure we’ll manage…Are you happy?”

 “I’m so happy I probably look shocked right now…”

 Kuroo laughs and Bokuto lifts a shaking hand to motion for him to lean down. The two share a quick kiss, light and warm, and when they separate they stay close, looking at each other’s eyes with love beyond words.

 “I love you Kou.” Kuroo whispers after a while, his breath ghosting over his boyfriend’s cold lips, “Never leave me okay?”

 “ _Never_ …I’ll never leave you.”

 

 The next day Bokuto feels good. The day after that he feels even better. And after another day he’s almost back to his old energetic self, already leading conversations with the nurses and Akaashi when he visits, flirting with his Kuroo like he used to just to hear him laugh. He eats full meals and never once whines when changing the bandages hurts too much. Kuroo visits him much more now, almost completely forgetting his work. He also goes home more, looks a lot more like a person again.

 He gets ready adoption papers too, but isn’t sure he wants to fill them out just yet, no matter what he’s promised Bokuto. They lay gathering dust on his desk at home, waiting for someone to turn them onto the social worker Kuroo stays in touch with.

 But it doesn’t feel like the right time now, so Kuroo waits.

888

 A full week passes and Bokuto looks almost ready to be let out of the hospital.

 Until Kuroo comes to work on Monday morning and everything comes crashing down as if for the second time in their lives.

 His first stop is Bokuto’s room, like every morning. He has fresh fruit juice and a healthy breakfast for him, already imagining the delight with which he’ll eat, begging for his favorite junk foods he knows he isn’t allowed, but will still whine like a child in front of his boyfriend. He has clean clothes for him too. The stitches on Bokuto’s side from the surgery are supposed to come off today and after that Kuroo’s promised him a shower, to freshen up. Who knew, if he felt like it, maybe they could even go out to enjoy some of the fresh winter air.

 None of that happens and it never would.

 When Kuroo walks into the room, Akaashi’s already there, holding a clipboard and saying something to Bokuto, who listens grimly, face dark and skin a ghostly gray. There’s medicine running down his IV hose and Kuroo doesn’t understand why. They’ve stopped the medicine and painkillers two days ago when Bokuto felt fine enough without them.

 “What’s going on here?” he asks, making both Akaashi and Bokuto look up at him startled. He gestures towards the papers in his colleague’s hands and then to Bokuto’s full IV tube, “What’s this about? I thought we talked about the medicine and decided he doesn’t need it anymore. Is that glucose? Or something for the immune system? And what’re those papers, what’s going on?”

 “Kuroo-san, I think you should calm down first.” The anesthetist calmly suggests, but his passive tone only irks Kuroo more. “There were just…some unwanted complications from the transplantation.”

 “What do you mean unwanted complications?” Kuroo asks, eyebrows knitting over his forehead in confusion. A dark cloud is slowly making its way over his head and he tries desperately to make it go away. “What happened…? Everything was going fine, right?”

 “It was, but…” Akaashi sighs, shaking his head. His arms fall limply against his sides and he is trying in vain to avoid Kuroo’s eyes. “There was a sudden infection and Bokuto-san’s system rejected the organ. He got a terribly high fever around two tonight and we barely got it to lower, but if we keep the new liver there’s a danger for his life.”

 “I don’t understand…”

 “Tetsu, aren’t you a doctor?” Bokuto’s voice suddenly comes to Kuroo’s ears and it’s a lot more dead and broken than he’s ever heard it before. His eyes show a similar emotion when he looks at him from the bed. “They’re taking their liver, Tetsu. We’re back to stage one again.”

 “No…” Kuroo shakes his head. He doesn’t want to listen to them, it’s not possible. And he knows just because he’s a doctor. He knows because after so long there’s no way for the organ to be rejected. Or so he wants to believe, but the reality is completely different. “ _No_.”

 “Tetsu…” Bokuto calls out for him, raising his arms in a silent plea. He looks ruined, vulnerable, afraid. He needs Kuroo right now, but Kuroo is just as ruined as him, he can barely think. Everything is so unreal, so _unfair_. “Tetsu, come on, _please_.”

 The bag with the food and juice bottle slides out of his hand and falls to the ground where the food splatters over the white tiles. When Bokuto needed him most, Kuroo turns around and runs out of the room, denial overtaking him. He shuts the door behind his back and walks down the sterile hall. People are greeting him, nurses and colleagues alike, but he doesn’t hear them. All he hears is Bokuto’s shuddering voice as he calls out for him. Everything is slowly and steadily crumbling around him again, like the first time they brought Bokuto in, the first time he heard his surreal diagnosis.

 At the end of the hall he finally collapses. He braces his eight against the wall, falls to his knees and almost feels ready to beg to whoever makes the world spin not to take his Bokuto away.

 

 A few days before Christmas Eve Kuroo brings a Christmas tree to Bokuto’s room and his boyfriend is childishly surprised by its presence. His dull eyes almost shimmer with delight when Kuroo turns on the lights, blues, yellows and reds dancing around the plastic tree branches.

 “How are you feeling today?” he asks, once again finding himself sitting on Bokuto’s bed, trembling fingers slowly dragging over his mated hair. He’s trying to be comforting, but the gesture is slowly loosing its comfort.

 Bokuto shrugs weakly, eyes drawn to the small Christmas tree. “Like yesterday…Will there be Christmas food? On Christmas Eve?”

 “Sure.” Kuroo nods with a small smile, “I’ll bring you all the food you need. I promise this time.”

 “How are the adoption papers doing? Did they get approved?”

 “…I haven’t filled them out yet.”

 Bokuto looks at him again, eyes widening in surprise. “Why? You said you’ll fill them out and we would be approved as foster parents by the time I got out of here? Hurry up, I really want to see a child at home when I get better.”

 There’s a smile on his face and Kuroo can’t help but smile too, helping him sit up comfortably. 

 “I will, I promise.”

 “You promised way too many things Tetsu…But you’re not doing anything about them.”

 There’s a note of accusation in Bokuto’s voice, one that catches Kuroo unaware. He’s completely right too. He’s promised so many things and not just about the adoption documents. He’s promised Bokuto he’ll be healthy again. That he’ll play volleyball again. That he’ll be out of the hospital for the holidays. So many little things he believed in and wanted to make a reality. For himself. For Bokuto.

 But he fears it’s too late now.

 When he looks up again, Bokuto is smiling at him. But it’s a smile far from his usual one. When he reaches up to brush his cheek, his hand is cold and dry.

 “It’s not your fault.” He assures and Kuroo once again wants to cry. Cry because he’s helpless, even with his spotless record as a surgeon, to save the only person he’s ever loved so much. Helpless to be a pillar for him in this hard time. Wants to cry because he’s a bigger burden to Bokuto now than he is help. “It happens…But it’ll work again, right? We did it once, it can happen again. I’ll hold on a bit more, for us. For our future. Okay…?”

 “It’s not okay Kou.” Kuroo whispers, looking down. A sad smile crawls on his face and he slowly shakes his head. “It’s not going to be okay…”

 “We can make it okay. It _can_ be okay.”

 Kuroo wants to believe him so much. But he’s a doctor. And he knows what happens sometimes when people believe too much that everything can be alright.

 Wordlessly he leans towards his boyfriend and their lips slot together like they belong.

 It almost feels like a kiss of goodbye.

 

 Kuroo stays with him the whole afternoon and it’s hard to leave when Akaashi comes in the same evening to call him for an immediate surgery. He doesn’t want to leave Bokuto at all, it almost feels like their time together is almost up forever and all he wants to do is be there with him. Be there _for_ him when that time finally ends.

 But even if he has a hunch Bokuto feels the same, he stays calm and quiet so he doesn’t accidentally scare him.

 “I’ll come by with breakfast tomorrow, I promise.” He says when he’s about to leave. The word _promise_ is like acid in his mouth, but he feels forced to say it.

 “I want you to fill out the adoption papers tomorrow!” Bokuto orders him, putting in the little energy he can muster. “And bring them here so I can see them! You _promise_ this time.”

 Kuroo pretends he doesn’t hear and quickly walks out, even if the ignorance feels like a mistake.

 When he closes the door, the small smile quickly falls from Bokuto’s face and he stops Akaashi before he can follow him out.

 “Akaashi, can I ask you for a favor?” he says, making the doctor look back at him.

 Akaashi nods almost immediately. “Anything I can do, Bokuto-san.”

 “Great, I know Tetsu will never do it so…I want to ask you, if you can…”

888

 The surgery is a long and tiring one and Kuroo goes straight to his empty home when it’s all over. It’s an empty and cold place now without Bokuto to brighten it up. Even the cat’s presence feels not right. Kuroo can’t believe how easily bothered he’s gotten. Every little disorder tickles his nerves unpleasantly, makes him lose his cool.

 He’s never been such a person. But then again, Bokuto’s always been there. Kuroo barely notices how bitter he’s gotten over the past two months and a half.

 He sets his alarm for nine in the morning, so he could have enough time to make Bokuto breakfast. When he lies down to sleep after a short cold shower however, he feels restless. He can barely close his eyes for a second, like something is happening, something bad.

 But Kuroo, as a doctor, has never been a man of intuition and feelings, so he shakes it off and tries to sleep through the little free time he has before he has to get up again. Sleep had once been his only salvation, his way to run away from the reality of pain and grief his life had become after Bokuto got ill. But lately his sleep had turned into another reality like trap he didn’t want to enter.

 He barely slept for two hours the whole night before getting up way before his alarm went off to feed the cat and make breakfast for Bokuto. The morning felt oddly lonely and empty and Kuroo had no idea why.

 He got dressed, packed everything for Bokuto and walked out of the lonely prison he called apartment. He got in his car, the car he once shared with Bokuto, and started the long drive to the hospital. He feared that very ride. Feared those twenty minutes it took. Because during those quiet twenty minutes his mind started making up all kinds of scenarios, each scarier than the last. And all of them were related to Bokuto.

 He parked the car in front of the building like every morning, got out and headed towards the entrance. He opened his office, changed into his white sterile clothes, took Bokuto’s food and headed towards his room down the white halls. Something felt heavy, some invisible pressure pressed against his ribs and made his heart struggle to beat, made it hard to breathe.

 When Kuroo reached his boyfriend’s hall, he was met with silence. Terribly, disturbing silence. He forced himself not to run towards the door, forced himself to be calm and collected so he wouldn’t freak Bokuto out when he saw him. Because Bokuto would be there, in his bed, where he was since so long. His Bokuto that wanted a career in volleyball, who wanted a full family with him, who wanted Kuroo to be happy. 

 Kuroo Tetsurou had only one fear, one awful fear, ever since Bokuto got terribly ill. Ever since it was obvious they would have to wait another few weeks for another chance of getting a new liver. And that fear was that he would one morning walk into his room and find it empty. Not just without Bokuto there, but actually _empty_. With no monitors, a made bed, no Christmas tree. It had been a fear that strangled him at night and left him breathless. Something that made him whine and cry in his sleep like a little kid. It stayed there no matter how many times he tried to convince himself it was irrational. Because he was a doctor and understood. He knew more about death than anyone, had seen people loosing close ones up close. He knew what that fear was all about.

 When he walked into the room only to find Akaashi with his face in his hands beside the bed and a nurse on it’s other side, only to find Bokuto sleeping in his bead, sleeping, but not breathing, he finally found out what it meant for the fear to become reality. A reality where Bokuto was gone and the monitor beside the bed wasn’t beeping anymore, but was screaming, accusing him for not having been there.

 “Kuroo-san…” Akaashi gasped when he saw him at the door. His face was pale and his eyes were wet and red with unshed tears he tried to hold in.

 “Akaashi…” Kuroo stuttered, dropping the food in his hands. It felt like a déjà vu all over again. “Akaashi, what’s going on…What’s going on Akaashi?!”

 “Kuroo-san…Kuroo-san, don’t, please…”

 When he tried to walk closer to the bed, Akaashi was there, wrapping his arms around him and trying to keep him away, trying to hold him back.

 “Let me go, Akaashi!” Kuroo continued to yell, completely loosing the link with the world around him. All he saw, all that mattered, was the dead calm over his boyfriend’s face, before the nurse pulled the white cover over him. “What are you doing?! He’s alive! You can’t do that, you have to do something Akaashi!...Kou! Open your eyes Kou, please, come on! I love you Kou, open your eyes for me, stay with me! You can’t do this to me, you can’t leave me!”

 “Kuroo-san, please lets go…!”

 “No! Kou…Koutarou! Wake up, come back to me! No, no, _no_!”

 He yelled, he screamed and cried until his throat closed around the words and kept them back in favor of the ugly sobs and sounds of grief and despair as he cried into Akaashi’s shoulder. Arms pulled him down until he was kneeling on the tiled floor of the room, thin but strong arms holding onto him and keeping him against a strong and comforting body  while he yelled profanities and pleads.

 “I promised him breakfast Akaashi!” he cried against his colleague’s shoulder, holding onto him as if for dear life, “I promised him he’ll _live_! Why didn’t you tell me Akaashi?! Why didn’t you call me?!”

 His colleague couldn’t force himself to answer, or even if he could, there was nothing to say. Nothing else but the comforting lies every doctor told every grieving person going through a terrible loss. Lies people got annoyed and angry from in the end, lies that held no meaning.

 Lies Kuroo didn’t need.

 Not anymore.

888 

 There was no food on Christmas Eve. The hospital lacked any form of holiday spirit and the wanting patients desperate for it could only look out of their windows and catch the glimpses of happiness of everyone healthy.

 Everyone _alive_.

 But even the living ones weren’t promised happiness. At least Kuroo Tetsurou, a professional surgeon in a prestigious hospital and maybe the saddest man, about to live the saddest life, wasn’t. Not anymore.

 Now he lay on the white hard bed in the white, sterile hospital room, hours after his greatest love’s funeral, feeling the hot, salty tears spill from his red eyes without stopping. They hurt, but he couldn’t even feel it anymore. He stared at the glimmering lights over the small Christmas tree in front of him, the bright colors mingling into one and hurting his eyes as much as the hot tears spilling from them.

 He was deaf and blind to everything around him.

 The door to the room opened slowly, quietly, and Akaashi stepped inside the room with soft, silent steps. He closed the door behind him and looked at Kuroo’s still form on the bed, rocked only by the heaves and sobs tearing from his heart. He had never seen his colleague so ruined and pitiful.

 “Kuroo-san…?” he softly called and even though Kuroo didn’t answer he knew he was listening. “Kuroo-san, I’m sorry, but we have to clean the room for another patient soon.”

 “ _No_.” was the harsh reply he was met with. After a short breath, Kuroo added almost cautiously, “…Not yet. The pillow still smells of him…”

 “You can’t go on like this.” Akaashi softly advised, stepping closer to the bed. “I’m sorry…”

 “No, _I’m_ sorry. This was all my fault, I’m so sorry…”

 “Kuroo-san, as a doctor you know that things like these happen and no one’s at fault when they do.” Akaashi argued, but it was pointless. Kuroo was stuck in a state of denial that usually struck most medics who’ve lost close people on the operation table (or in this case, in the hospital room) and he wasn’t sure how to help him over come it beside making sure he knew he was with him.

 He had grown terribly fond of Bokuto in his last days too. He didn’t show it, but his loss hurt him too.

 “Just let me stay for a bit more. Please…” Kuroo uttered after a moment of silence and who was Akaashi to deny him.

 With a sigh, the anesthetist walks closer to the bed. He leans down over Kuroo and wonders weather he should lay his hand on his heaving shoulder, but decides against it. His fingers are left hanging in the air until he reaches to his pocket to pull out a phone. Akaashi leaves it on the bed beside Kuroo, notes the way his reddened eyes widened in surprise when he sees it and quickly walks out before he could ask about it.

 When the door closes, Kuroo’s fingers quickly grab the phone. There’s no mistake that it is, _was_ , his Bokuto’s phone. The volleyball lock screen is unmistakable and when he dials in the password and the screen brightens, a picture of them takes the place of the volleyball court. It’s like a picture from so long ago, when they were happy, together and in love.

 Now Kuroo’s alone, unhappy and will never find love again.

 Without thinking he opens the picture folder, wanting for at least a second to see Bokuto’s smile on some of his selfies, or to laugh at all the dumb things he’s taken pictures of. He wants to feel as close to him as he’s always been until now.

 The first thing he stumbles on when the folder opens however isn’t a selfie or a picture, it’s a video. One taken fairly recently, or it must be. The last few long weeks Bokuto hadn’t gone anywhere out of the hospital, so the video couldn’t be from any other place.

 Kuroo taps on it almost too quickly, wanting with all his heart for it to hold his Bokuto, his voice, his smile, because otherwise, it feels like he’ll forget him way too quickly. It already feels like he’s forgetting him, like he’s gone forever from his life and memory.

 When the video starts, Kuroo catches a glimpse of the very same Christmas tree he had been looking at moments ago, sees the white walls and tiled floor, before Bokuto pops up into the image. He looks pale and tired, but he’s smiling.

 “ _Hey, Tetsu_!” the virtual Bokuto greets him and Kuroo almost waves, almost replies, but there’s a lump in his throat preventing him from speaking. Fresh tears gather in his eyes, stinging, “ _So…I don’t know what I’m supposed to say now, but I’ll try to get something out. I know this whole thing is making you tired and sad and you have no idea how sorry I am._ ”

 “Don’t be sorry Kou…” Kuroo mutters, the new tears sliding down the tracks of the old ones, “There’s nothing to apologize for, _I’m sorry_.”

 “ _Things aren’t even getting better, maybe they wont…_ ” silence follows as the Bokuto from the video, the same one that was alive and breathing only days before, fiddles with the phone and tries to lay more comfortably on his side, “ _I’m actually sure they won’t get any better, and when it’s all over, I don’t want you to be sad, okay_?! _Like, it’s normal and you’re not some god_! _So it’s okay that you can’t do anything, nothing’s your fault_! _The truth is…I’m scared, Tetsu. Like, a lot. And I know how busy you are, but it would be good if you were here right now. Just…here. With me. But I know it’s a bit selfish_!” Bokuto lets out a short laugh, a tired one, showing just how scratchy his voice had become over the past weeks. Kuroo only shakes his head in denial of his words, feeling the lump in his throat grow until he’s barely breathing.

 “ _Maybe I should believe I’ll get better more, but Akaashi says the possibilities are low. I don’t want him or you to lie to me. It makes me more scared you know. Thinking about it. But I’m really tired now Tetsu, I just…I don’t wanna be this mess, okay_? _I just want it over…You were mad today…I know why. It’s because you can’t do anything about things, and I know what kind of a control freak you are, but it’s_ okay _. It hurts more seeing you like you are now. It makes me feel like…I should just go already. We’re both too tired, and it’s not like I have much more time anyway._ ”

 The Bokuto on the video falls silent, as if giving a chance for Kuroo to speak, say something, answer. But all he gets are choked sobs in return.

 “ _I won’t get to see our kid…But I hope you talk to them about me, tell them how awesome I was._ ” Bokuto snorts, once again smiling. “ _I just wanted to be a part of your life a bit more…You know I love you Tetsu, right_? _I love you very,_ very _much. It almost hurts, that much I love you_! _Don’t forget it, okay_? _Whatever happens to me_? _You promise_?”

 “I promise Kou.” Kuroo chokes out, brushing away the tears from his face. There goes the men never cry stereotype. “I promise, I’m so sorry I couldn’t help you. I love you too, so much it hurts.”

 The Bokuto on the video smiles. “ _Well, maybe it’s time for me to go. I’ll be waiting for you to come back, hope you feel better tomorrow. I love you Tetsu, see ya_ ’!”

 More shuffling follows and the video ends, leaving Kuroo in his tears and misery, more broken than he’s thought he could be.

 He wants to watch the video again, see his Bokuto smile, albeit if the smile is a painful one. He never wants to forget it, never wants to forget that voice and that laugh. His heart throbs with guilt, but not the usual guilt that he didn’t save Bokuto, but from a different one. Kuroo’s guilty because he left him in his last days, guilty that he wasn’t there beside him. That he acted like a child and closed up in his feelings, ignoring how scared Bokuto might have been.

 Shaking his head, he tried to rid himself of those feelings. He would try to be happy. Would try to make sense of things and continue with his life like Bokuto wanted. Because he would want the same for him if he had been in his place.

 Grasping tightly onto the phone, the only reminder of Bokuto he has in the dull hospital room, Kuroo buries his face in the hard pillow, searching for his scent. It’s slowly leaving his nose as much as he chases it and he soon realizes that much like his scent, his memory of Bokuto will also fade until it’s a dusty piece of a lifetime somewhere in the back of his mind. The realization is a scary one.

 His sobs and hiccups had just settled down when his phone rings. It’s sharp and startling in the silence of the room and for a moment Kuroo thinks it’s Bokuto’s phone, until he’s grabbing for his in the back pocket of his jeans. He sits up on the bed, brushing away the drying tears from his face and takes a deep breath before answering the unfamiliar number. 

 “Doctor Kuroo Tetsurou on the phone, who am I speaking with?” he asks, keeping his voice steady.

 “Oh, um, yes,” a soft voice stutters from the other end of the line, “Kuroo-san, yes? My name is Yamaguchi, from the children care center and a social worker. A relative of yours contacted me some time ago and submitted adoption papers and applications, I wanted to ask if they are truly filled out by you on your own accord and if you are truly volunteering for adoption?”

 “…Yes…Yes, I am actually, I’ve been waiting for your call.”

 “Great! I wanted to ask you if you could come by the office today on an address I’ll send you via e-mail, so we can check if everything’s in order and see when we can begin the process. You can come by whenever you’re free, it doesn’t have to be on the holidays!”

 “No, no. I’m free today. Thank you for calling.”

 “It’s been a pleasure, I’ll be waiting!”

 The call ends and Kuroo drops the phone on the bed.

 His eyes are back on the Christmas lights dancing in the tree branches of green and brown plastic and he thinks that maybe he can give life another chance.


	2. Friendship 21st Century Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2! Prompt: Inside Jokes  
> Summary: Kuroo and Bokuto make fun of their teammates, but it's a secret.

It’s known by everyone throughout the high school volleyball world that there are two cool bros that love to tease everyone they see as teasable. That meant constant jokes and reminders of that one spike you missed or that one time you stood chatting with the guy in zone one as the ball flew right past you. Those two cool bros were bad enough on their own, but when they came together, the teasing intensified and you had to be the biggest idiot or totally dense to not be irritated by it.

 Said two bros were none other than Bokuto Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsurou, who had officially started dating a month ago. And it wasn’t because they teased out of hate, that was just their way of bonding with others and themselves. Which got out of hand when it came to their teammates. It never really occurred to Kuroo why exactly they took it to a whole new level with their poor buddies, but all he knew was that he never wanted to stop.

 Especially now, while he stood waiting for Konoha to serve from the other end of the court, eyes filling with tears and laugh clawing at his throat as Bokuto came up behind his teammate and, as stealthily as he could, reached up to make bunny ears behind his head with his pointer and middle finger, scissoring them purposely and even going as far as to stand on his tiptoes to wiggle his brows at Kuroo. And what made it even funnier was how unsuspecting poor Konoha was, as he patiently waited for the ref to whistle so he could serve. The only other person who could see how horribly his teammate was being made fun of, who wasn’t standing on Nekoma’s side of the court, was probably Akaashi, who preferred to turn a blind eye to the things he was already used to.

 From beside Kuroo, Fukunaga snorts, almost openly laughing. Kuroo almost does too, so it’s a good thing they hear the ref’s whistle soon, otherwise he would’ve called a time out while he still had the chance.

 “Okay, but I should’ve taken a picture!” he wails when the practice match is over and both teams settle in the gym to rest and/or catch up, at least those who came to know each other through the countless games they had.

 “Nah, I don’t think he would’ve posed.” Bokuto shakes his head, scrolling through the pictures on his phone. “But look what golds I dug out from the depths of his LINE account!”

 Kuroo leans over his shoulder to see what he has to show, both turning away from their teammates in the sake of secrecy. It’s not like they were people with a lot of free time on their hands, but maybe that was a bit of a lie, if they had enough time to seek out the embarrassing trash their teammates and friends had in their social media accounts.

 “Behold!” Bokuto exclaims and what he shows Kuroo has him erupting in breathy laughs. There, before his own two eyes, is a picture of a little Konoha, maybe a bit younger than a middle schooler, sitting on a couch in his best clothes and looking at the camera with a more than dead expression. “So much beauty in one picture, I can’t even!”

 “I’m _dying_!” Kuroo wheezed, choking on his laugh while he tried to breathe. Holding a finger up for Bokuto to wait, he reached to pull out his own phone from the pocket of his sport’s jacket. “Okay, _my_ turn.”

 “Give it to me bro!” Bokuto urges, leaning over his friend’s shoulder to look.

 Snickering, Kuroo scrolls over his saved images (the usual blackmailing material with bits of Kenma and aesthetic tumblr shit here and there) until he finally finds the image at question. It being a very layered Yaku somewhere in the mountains in winter, giving the camera one of the most happy and brutal thumbs up Bokuto had ever seen. The photo wasn’t even that funny (less funny than little Konoha on his grandparents’ couch), but the intensity of it had him bending over with laughter.

 “What the hell is he doing?!” he says in between heavy breaths and coughs.

 Kuroo only snickers. “This,” he says, throwing in a thumbs up of his own and trying to mimic Yaku’s pose on the at least one year old photo, “Is our new emoji.”

 “I… _I_ …he looks so proud, Kuroo.” He whispers finally.

 “I present to you, the most proud of proud.”

 “He approves.”

 “Mom approves of this.”

 “Poor Konoha though…”

 “His face just screams kill me.”

 “No, it’s like he’s plotting your murder, you can see it in his _eyes_.”

 “Mom,” he lifts his phone with happy winter Yaku still on the screen, “Does _not_ approve.”

 “Doesn’t seem like it!”

 “Wait, I have another funny thing in my LINE account, just wait!”

 They’re snickering and snorting quietly even before Kuroo shows yet another masterpiece of a fail. Their quiet saltiness doesn’t go unnoticed however, at least not by Yaku who happens to pass by them on the way out. He stops, raises a brow at the two softly snickering idiots before his eyes and instead of just shaking his head and passing by, he makes the mistake of asking:

 “What’s so funny?”

 Startled by his voice, Kuroo and Bokuto quickly look over their shoulders, looking at each other then and breaking into strangled laughs. The reaction has Yaku confused if anything, maybe even slightly worried by the two’s behavior.

 “What?” he asked again, a bit more aggressively now, “What were you looking at?”

 “Oh, it’s nothing!” Kuroo quickly says, waving a hand, “You can go on and do what you were doing.”

 “Yeah, it’s all _okay_ , Yaku-kun.” Bokuto reassures, straightening his posture and giving a thumbs up, which has Kuroo chocking on his own saliva. His reaction has Yaku looking at him specifically, but he again refrained from saying anything and this time, he decided to really shrug off their odd behavior and continued down towards the entrance of the gym, leaving the two to laugh at their jokes.

 “Mom approves.” Bokuto whispered when he was far enough, turning back to Kuroo and his phone.

 “Mom has no idea what’s going down.” His boyfriend said, shaking his head, before handling him his phone, “Look at the glory and fear us, bird-brain!”

 Kuroo laughs, as Bokuto lets out a loud snort, bending over and grabbing at his stomach. The picture is too an old one, but no older than a year. The background shows a car wash somewhere out of the more crowded neighborhoods, a few trees are throwing colorful shade over a brand new car. And on either side of the car, in shorts and tank tops and each with a pair of shades and showing peace signs stand Yamamoto and Fukunaga, showing off the most badass poses they can muster.

 It’s not quite working in their favor though, but that’s another question, for another time.

 “The pic’s not that bad though.” Kuroo grins, as Bokuto laughs.

 “No, but what the hell, did they work part time last summer?!”  
 “No, no, hear me out. The backstory behind this work of art is priceless. So, last summer they just passed this place and saw this hot ride, obviously, so Yamamoto made the actual owner take the pic!”

 “No way!”

 “Yes way!

 “Pff, losers! Ten out of ten would do the same though.”

 “Agreed. You scared yet?”

 “Just a bit by that fashion sense I am.”

 Kutoo awed, reaching up to ruffle his boyfriend’s hair, before Bokuto furiously swatted it away.

 “Okay, but you haven’t seen the best of what I have.” he sing-songed, scrolling through his phone again, furiously trying to find something to show to Kuroo and outdo him.

 “Now,” Bokuto started, giving Kuroo his phone, “I want to tell you the backstory of this amazing video first. So remember in second year on that one training camp that was a total fail and we literally got wrecked in more than half of our matches and on the ride home we were, like, barely alive? You didn’t believe it was that bad, but look at _the_ _proof_!”  
  Snickering already, Kuroo tapped on the screen to start the video. He really wasn’t sure what to expect, but he knew Bokuto wasn’t about to disappoint so far into their war. The video though didn’t start off very promising. A shaky image of the inside of a buss, the setting sun shining in one corner while the other was taken over by an image of the seats, most of them occupied by bags and jackets, while on the one in focus sat Komi, or better said, he was sprawled on it, already fast asleep and maybe drooling.

 Well this is going nowhere, Kuroo thought, grinning and waiting. He hears Bokuto’s quiet snickers from behind the camera, someone whispering something from beside him.

 “ _He’s slipping off_!” someone whispers over a harsh, but hushed laugh, and Bokuto laughs quietly again.

 On the video Komi’s body slowly but surely stars sliding down his seat, shirt and jacket riding up and feet sliding under the seat in front. For a moment Kuroo laughs only because of Bokuto’s snorty laugh caught on the video, but then the driver hits the brakes so hard that a flew bags come sliding down the path between the rows, Bokuto yells and Komi screams as he falls off completely from his seat, body bending to fit in the small space.

 And Kuroo almost chokes. He swears, he almost dies on the spot with how hard he’s laughing.

 They hear someone behind him choke on his water.

 “You win my respect.” Kuroo says, trying to straighten up and breathe again. “I am sorry I thought this was going to be stupid.”

 “Dude, if it’s on my phone, it _can’t_ be stupid!” Bokuto laughed, crossing his arms in victory. Kuroo only shakes his head, motioning to restart the gold video, but before he could the whistle blows, signalizing the start of a rematch.

 

 It’s a miracle when Bokuto starts off at six and Kuroo at two so both are basically facing each other, but what’s even a greater miracle is Bokuto’s braveness to actually distract Kuroo when it’s their serve.

 “Tetsu, Tetsu,” he whispers, jamming a finger in his stomach beneath the net. When Kuroo spares him a look, he rolls up his sleeves and leans against the net, causing more than a few confused glares, “We gonna win this game.”

 He wiggles his brows and Kuroo snorts, straightening up and giving him his best thumbs up, pointing at Yaku behind his back as sneakily as he can. “I like to see you try. We’re better though.”

 Snorting in disbelief, Bokuto turns around and nonchalantly leans back against the net, making Kuroo full out laugh.

 “I like to see _you_ try.”

 “Bokuto, get off the net!” someone yells, maybe his coach, or maybe some of his teammates, but Bokuto quickly tears himself off the net so the game can finally start. That does make Kuroo laugh again though, so when he’s sure he has his attention, Bokuto raises two fingers and makes a peace sign, scissoring them afterwards.

 Kuroo only shakes his head at that, looking at his boyfriend with a smirk, before raising two fingers of his own, spreading them and suggestively licking the air between them.

 Bokuto grows redder than a tomato and completely misses his first spike, turning into that one person Kuroo would most definitely laugh at after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not sure how well this goes with the prompt, but it was either this, or Kuroo making fun at Bokuto for not being able to jump over a fence...Both were good, but in my head. 
> 
> This was REALLY hard to write! Like, ugh...but the inspiration kind of came from me and a friend laughing at this deuchebag and there was a moment in time in which we literally communicated with pictures of him looking just terrible xD One time in PE he was getting ready to serve and I like, hate the guy, so I'm totally getting ready to receive what he has and that friend steps up behind him and gives him bunny ears and I DIE laughing dudes!!!
> 
> A bit of volleyball talk in the last bit: zone six and two are places in front of the net, the players there are directly in front of each other...It's nice to know the zones....
> 
> I hope I saved you with this xD It takes a strange direction from the last fic...Review and comment guys, you make me happy! ^^


	3. Your eyes hold galaxies of emotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 3! Prompt: Moon and Stars  
> Summary: Kuroo would bring the stars down for Bokuto if he wanted.

 The sky is like a large dark blanket above them, the thousands of stars looking like silver threads sewn into it. The air is warm, holding the scent of summer. Light wind blows through the short yellowing grass of the field, pleasantly cool against his skin.

 Eyes drawn to the stars above, Bokuto allows himself to inhale the night air, almost feeling lightheaded as he leys on the bed of soft grass. The sounds of the crickets reaches his ears as they sing in the distance. He reaches out blindly to touch around for his almost empty beer can, then exhales deeply and turns to look at Kuroo, who sits cross legged beside him. He’s too looking up at the sky, the wind blowing away the hair from his handsome face, revealing the soft crease of his brow.

 “What’re you thinking about?” Bokuto asks after a moment of looking up at his over concentrated boyfriend.

 “Nothing in particular.” Kuroo answers, torn out of his thoughts, “Just you.”

 Bokuto snorts. “Anything special about me?”

 “Nah, just you, us, here.” he trails off, looking for a bit at Bokuto and the stupid smile, which has taken over his face, “Wipe that look off your face.”

 “What look?” Bokuto snorts again, tipping the beer can to his lips.

 “ _That_ look.” Kuroo almost laughs, looking back at the sky. “What are _you_ thinking about?”

 “You. Just you. And us. And this place.”

 “We think the same.”

 “Great minds do, you know.” Bokuto takes a sip of his beer and smiles up at the sky, trying to inch closer to his boyfriend. “Hey, ever thought about the constellations or whatever…?”

 “Yeah,” Kuroo answers reaching out to point at the sky, “That over there’s the big dipper, and there…” he thinks for a bit before slowly moving his finger, “That might be the little dipper. But I have _no idea_.”

 “Have you ever thought how those ancient people actually saw figures up there? How much imagination do you have to have…”

 “A lot, I guess. It’s really pretty though.”

 With a deep sigh, Kuroo lays down beside Bokuto. Both share loving looks and smile warmly at each other. And for the first time in so long Kuroo takes a moment to appreciate his boyfriend’s face. Everything from his jaw, his lips, his straight nose and ears, then his attention stops at his large round eyes. The soft light coming from the moon and stars above them is not enough to illuminate the full range of hues in his irises, but it’s enough to give them a nice warm glow. Deep copper and bright honey, gathered around an enlarged black pupil.

 And in between the color shimmer the silver flakes of the stars above.

 “Hey, what’s up dude?” Bokuto quietly asks, voice soft and deep, preserving the comfortable silence between them. “Thinking about me?”

 “Have I ever told you how much I love your eyes?” Kuroo asks instead of answering, smiling coyly.

 Bokuto only smirks, but in the darkness, red dusts his cheeks. “You’re so cheesy!”  
 “But honest! Like, seriously…I love them. I love you.”

 Bokuto snorts unbelieving, so Kuroo continues. “I mean it. They’re like…like little _galaxies_.”

 Another snort from Bokuto’s side has Kuroo laughing softly. “Cut it out dude, so gay…”

 “Yeah, but so true. I love their color, love how it changes when it’s dark…You have no idea how pretty they look when you’re looking at the sky right now. It’s like they gather it up and just… _wow_.”

 “Don’t force yourself!”

 “I’m not!”

 The two laugh, looking back at the wide expend of dark blue above them, dotted with bright lights and then there’s the half crescent of the moon, throwing its soft light down onto them. But all Kuroo can see is the way that light gathers into Bokuto’s eyes, or maybe he’s just imagining it right now after the romantic talk just a moment ago. Then again, there’s definitely something so true in that. Or maybe he’s yet again idolizing his boyfriend, because it’s like Bokuto’s meant to be idolized.

 At least Kuroo thinks so.

 “You know I love you a lot right…?” he whispers, voice almost getting lost in the soft summer wind. It’s just enough to catch Bokuto’s attention. “I would bring down the moon and stars for you…If you think that’s less gay.”

 “We’re so gay bro.” Bokuto snorts, but he looks at his boyfriend and smiles, something deep inside of him enjoying the cheesy flatteries and promises. “I love you too you know?”

 “More than anything?”

 “More than the moon and stars in the sky put together…No, more than _every galaxy_ in the _universe_ put together!”

 “Who’s gay now?”

 “Both of us are mega gay dude.”

 Kuroo can’t agree more. The two share a laugh, look up at the sky again and again fall silent, enjoying the warmth of their bodies so close to each other. The warm wind is back against their skin again and the song of the crickets fills their ears.

 Under the starry night sky, Kuroo feels Bokuto’s fingers slowly creep up to his over the dry grass until they’re entangled together. Their palms slide against each other and their hands slot together like they belong.

 Sometimes Kuroo believes they do and now he’s certain in that. Knows he’ll bring the moon and stars down for Bokuto if he wished, even if for him, the entire universe was gathered in his large honey eyes.

 He’s never been more in love. And the way his heart skips when he meets Bokuto’s eyes again proves it best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, but I personally think it's adorable, so enjoy!


	4. We all improvise on the stage of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4! Prompt: Improvising  
> Summary: Bokuto improvises a whole scene just to confess to Kuroo.

“I’m done for.” Kuroo exclaimed again, worry and anxiety clawing at his throat. He feels his script slip from his hands, but does nothing to get it back up from the floor. “I’ll totally forget my lines. I can’t even revise them now, I can’t fucking concentrate, Bo, they’re gonna end me!”

 “No they’re not!” Bokuto yelled back in outrage, gathering up the papers and pushing them into his friend’s hands again. “You know your lines inside-out! You were practically _made_ for this role! This is the end of the struggle bro, don’t tell me we made it so far so you can brake down on me _now_!”

 Taking a deep breath, Kuroo tried to calm himself down. He looked up at Bokuto again and gave a confident nod.

 Three years of memorizing scripts and gestures and they were all down to this one last performance for their final’s exams and Kuroo was freaking out. He always performed his roles perfectly without much fuss and memorizing scripts has never been a tough side of studying, that’s why he had no idea what to do now when his hands were shaking and sweat was rolling down the back of his neck. He tried revising the script, but he could barely concentrate on the words. He would read a sentence than completely forget it, even though he nailed the rehearsal with Bokuto earlier that morning.

 Bokuto had it just as tough as him, even though he tried not to show it. Their turn on the stage was moments away now and he had never felt more stage frightened. Still, he tried to concentrate on Kuroo and at least try to remain calm and confident for him.

 That was even harder when he wanted to confess to him when they did their thing as good as they did on rehearsal and passed with perfect grades.

 If the thought of failing was enough to make Kuroo forget his lines, then his entire presence alone did it for Bokuto.

 “No, I’m not gonna do this, someone drive me home!” Kuroo groaned again, trying to speed past Bokuto and to the exit, but his friend thoughtfully pushed him back. “I can’t even concentrate on the script! I can’t remember anything, I’ll just go out there and stand like a fish out of water!”  
 “Don’t talk like that Kuroo!” Bokuto hushed him, “You know your lines just fine, you said everything right to the last period this morning! You’ve been memorizing them for a month, you can’t forget them now bro!”

 “I most totally _can_.” Kuroo assured, running his hand over his forehead. Biting his lip, he again looked at his script, eyes darting frantically over the words. “We’re so fucked.”

 “No we’re not! We’ll do just fine, you’ll see!”

 _They had to at least, or else it was goodbye confession and goodbye possibility of dating Kuroo_.

 Not like Bokuto would say that aloud as an argument in this case.

 Their two colleagues that had gone onto the stage a few minutes ago came walking back behind the curtains, relieved that it was all over, but judging by their gloomy looks, maybe not everything had gone as smoothly as they had expected.

 “How did it go?” Kuroo quietly asked, the fact that it was their turn on stage now downing on him.

 One of their colleagues, a somewhat small and girl, shook her head. “I messed up the whole script…”

 “And I had to improvise everything for you.” Her partner hissed, running his hands through his hair, “This is gonna be my lowest passing grade ever, if we even pass…”

 Seeing the concern grow deeper over his friend’s face, Bokuto quickly tried to lighten up the mood, smiling brightly and patting his colleagues’ shoulders. “Come on, you couldn’t have done _that_ bad! We’ll ace it, right Kuroo?!”

 Kuroo gives a halfhearted mumble as a reply, eyes again on his papers, trying to take as much as he could from the minimal time they had before one of their professors came calling for them.

 While usually Kuroo was a great actor and always beamed with confidence on stage, right now, there was nothing to show for his usual self. His movements were stiff and he almost tripped while walking onto the stage, which made his situation even worse.

 Bokuto had to present the play they were remaking to their professors, just in case Kuroo’s tongue got tied while talking.

 “If that’s all, please begin.” One of the three teachers sitting in front of the stage told them, smiling softly. “And Kuroo-kun, relax a bit. We don’t eat people.”

 With a short awkward laugh, Kuroo nodded, running a hand throw his already messy hair. “Yes, thank you…”

 The two left their scripts near the edge of the stage and walked back behind the curtains for their entrance.

 “I’m not upset, I told you that three times…” Bokuto whispered, reminding his friend of his first lines. With a nod, Kuroo took a deep breath and rushed out from behind the curtains, putting on his most anxious and distressed look. With how worried he actually was, there wasn’t even much of an act to put on.   
 “I'm not uspset Frank. I've told you that three times. I'm proud of you. Really! I just didn't think you'd have the guts to go through with this that's all.” He recites perfectly, setting the mood for Bokuto as well.

 “Why not? Why don't you think I have the guts?” He asks, walking onto the stage, “deadpan calm”.

 “I just don't remember you being this decisive, that's all.” Kuroo says back and it’s obvious he’s falling into his role. While at first he was sending their professors worried looks, he barely concentrated on them as they moved deeper into the scene.

 As worried as he might have been, it barely showed anymore and Bokuto felt relieved. Before he knew it he was pulled into the mood of the play and it felt as if he was really leading a conversation with Kuroo, like their emotions were true and real. Or so it felt for him, Kuroo was never a fan of improvising, so maybe he was strictly sticking to the script.

 As much as he was trying to keep up with his lines however, Bokuto slowly found himself starting to pay a lot more attention to Kuroo. His reactions, his way of acting, the way he rolled the words and gave them an oddly foreign sound. God, if only he knew what he did to him, how he made him feel.

 At a point he noticed Kuroo starring insistently at him for no reason and just then did he notice that it was his turn to talk.

 “We have…we have a reservation at Dario's for eight. It is now, 7:35. So I'll give you ten minutes to change... Where's your bag?” he ends up sounding a lot more nervous and unfocused than he wanted and as Kuroo’s expected, so for a moment he sees a look of disappointment cross his face before he continues with their play.

 “Oh. Still in the car. Get ready, for what?”

 “For dinner. You're not wearing those are you?”

 “These are my best jeans.” Kuroo gawks and Bokuto barely keeps himself from laughing. “I even pressed them. I see you're still a label queen. What are those pants? Armani?”

 “Don't start.” he warns, making Kuroo grin.

 “I'll be nice. I have to say, it's sweet of you to invite me to dinner after...” He makes a pause, looking down at his feet, “Like it's some kind of celebration. And a gift too.”

 Even though he knows he’s just acting, and getting pretty deep into his role, Bokuto can’t help but imagine a similar scene between him and Kuroo. Both of them having been exes and suddenly reunite again, just like in the play. And now they realize how much they mean to each other, but no one will admit it.

 Then he’s struck with the thought that maybe Kuroo likes him too, more than a friend, and that the mutual decision to make this exact play was driven by those mutual hidden feelings.

 “Wait. I have to ask you something first.” Kuroo suddenly speaks, tearing him out of his thoughts. Bokuto realizes he’s been lost in thought for the second time on his final exam and he once again has no idea what his line is.

 “What?” is his first reaction, but then he sees Kuroo panicking for a moment because he’s just ruined their momentum. “Can it wait?” And then he’s skipped through a whole sentence, but there’s no turning back to repeat it.

 “I'll be brief…”

 “And I shall respond briefly and succinctly.” Bokuto recites, falling back into his role. He sends their spectators a short glance and he feels himself go pale when he sees them scribbling in their notepads, some with confused expressions, others with distaste. “Haven't I always?”

 “I wasn't talking about your sexual technics.”

“We've been all through this before!” Bokuto sighs, throwing his hands up, “Who could match your wild libido?”

 “It wasn't your fault.” Kuroo shrugs and for a moment Bokuto wants to laugh again. It’s only strict professionalism keeping them from erupting into choked snorts and raspy laughs right there on the stage, “You don't have a libido.”

 Instead of laughing, Bokuto narrows his eyes at his friend. “Somehow, I don't remember considering it my mission in life to help you realize your fantasies.”

 “Fantasies?!” Kuroo splutters, “You thought that _touching my hair_ was sexual contact!”

 “Well, it is, in a way.”

 “You were supposed to be my lover, not my hairdresser.”

 “What's the question?” Bokuto asks, crossing his arms. Just about now he has to be an annoyed drama queen, waiting for his ex to finally get things done with so they could go out and meet their waiting friends. But Kuroo’s making it so hard to stay in character.

 “Did you...” he starts, eyes darting around. _He looks so honest and real, even when he’s acting_. “I mean…well okay! Did you ever really love me?”

“Yes.” Bokuto shots out and that does it. He has no idea what else he’s supposed to say, only knows that Kuroo’s looking at him expectantly and that their professors are waiting for something to happen, but the stage is quiet. _Terribly_ quiet.

 “Yes?” Kuroo arches a brow, “Yes?  Is that it? Why did you?”

 “Jesus…”

 “Well?”

 Bokuto has no idea why they’re still talking, maybe he’s said something right, which is almost unbelievable. He’s sure he’s forgotten his entire script and there’s no way he can get out of this with pure improvising.

 Kuroo’s mouthing something at him, he notices, so he quickly tries to make sense of it and form the words.

 “I don’t know?” Bokuto says finally, staring at his friend, but seeing only his handsome face, his hot bedhair and his slightly nervous and anxious eyes, darting from him to their professors and back. “I don’t know, okay.”

 “Then why did we break up?” Kuroo asks almost immediately. All Bokuto thinks is how he’ll never want to break up with him if they really were dating.

 “I never wanted to break up with you!” Bokuto exclaims, startling Kuroo and their professors, “I know how I acted, but, but…I’ve never wanted things to be this way!”

 “What the hell are you saying…?” Kuroo asks slowly, completely in a loss of words.

 While he stares at Bokuto as if he’s gone mad, his friend continues with the improvisation while he’s still in the heat of the moment. While he’s still brave enough and while he still knows what to say.

 “All I’m saying is that I still love you.” He says, walking closer to his friend and grabbing onto his shoulders. “And it hasn’t been the right time to tell you this since we broke up, but I’m telling you now. I _do_ know. If there’s one think I know best is that I loved you and _still_ love you!”

 “What are you doing?” Kuroo hissed at him quietly, so only the two could hear.

 “I forgot my lines, but go with this.” Bokuto quietly said back, before gathering the courage to lean in and kiss his friend, too hard to be pleasurable. He felt Kuroo stiffen, but he didn’t dare open his eyes and see his reaction.

 And the reaction is definitely priceless, or at least to anyone watching the scene from aside. By now Kuroo is positive they fail the exam, that he’ll have to take the whole year all over again and that his plans of having a good theater career and try getting a role in a movie would go to waste as soon as Bokuto let him go. He gives their professors a look from the corner of his eye, completely petrified, and is met with three confused glares and one sleepy and disgusted look from the only male professor in the room. He quickly looks back at Bokuto and tries to at least look as natural as he could, even though his professors are already looking through the scripts of the play they gave them, searching for such a scene and wondering what they were missing.

 “I know this isn’t the right time or moment, but please go out on a date with me.” Bokuto says when he finally parts from Kuroo. “I mean it. This is all Bokuto speaking to Kuroo now. No roles.”

 “You’re an idiot of class Kou…” his friend mutters, staring at him dumbfounded.

 “I confess, I forgot my lines!” Bokuto calls out to their professors, turning away from Kuroo. His cheeks are tainted pink and he doesn’t find the strength to smile, mostly because he knows he fucked this all up, not just for himself, but for Kuroo too. But his eyes show how insanely happy he actually is. “The last part was completely improvised, I’m really sorry, but it’s not Kuroo’s fault! He _deserves_ to pass! So if anyone should stay on supplementary exams that should be me, not him! At least…” he turns to Kuroo, barely holding his grin of happiness at bay, “If he says yes to a date?”

 “You’re a total jerk.” Kuroo mutters, sliding his palm down his face, no doubt trying to hide a blush. That only makes Bokuto really laugh, before bringing him into a tight hug. He really couldn’t have been happier, even if they passed.

 

 From the chairs in front of the stage, one of their female professors slowly lifts her hands to clap, before their old male demon of a friend brings them down. He clears his throat to grab their attention before speaking:

 “I’m not sure if you two gentlemen understand it yet, but both of you will be taking the supplementary exam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The play mentioned is "Dinner at Dario's" or something like that, quite the interesting piece if I must say! ^^ Comments and Reviews are appreciated!


	5. You do to me so well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5! Prompt: Neon Lights  
> Summary: Bokuto watches the rain outside while enjoying Kuroo's presence.

The harsh rain is padding against the window, blurring the lights coming from outside. Bright yellows, blues and greens and reds mingle together like the paints of an abstract artist over the wet window. Heavy drops roll down the glass, leaving colored trails. Splashes are heard from outside as cars pass through the puddles and small rivers of dirty water flowing down the street. The sun had set long ago and the dark clouds, heavy with rain, leave no room for the bright stars.

 The darkness makes the neon lights of the city brighter, more hypnotic.

 They’re supposed to be used to those lights, to the life streaming down Tokyo’s crowded streets and never exactly stilling. They’ve spend their whole lives as part of that fountain of young life, so it’s a surprise to Bokuto when he looks out of the window of the bedroom and finds the scenery there oddly foreign. New and exciting. As if he’s been thrown in a whole new world, all full of colors.

 Bokuto’s eyes follow the streaks of water running down the window and the lights in the bedroom are dimmed enough so he can almost see his reflection. His cheeks are still tinted pink and his hair is impossibly messy, but he doesn’t mind one bit. He’s comfortable under the cotton covers of his shared bed, light over his half naked body, but still warm and clingy over his skin, covered in a thin layer of drying sweat. He feels tired and just a bit sore, but content and blissed out.

 He can smell the cold wind from out side, coming through the part of the wall large window his lover had opened before heading towards the shower, feels the tinge of wet asphalt and the freshness of the rain water and lets himself get high on the scent of spring it carries and the lingering smell of sweat and sex still stuck to his nose.

 He’s taken out of his thoughts by Kuroo walking into their bedroom, naked from the waist up and furiously towel drying his messy black hair. Bokuto sees his naked chest glistering from the water in his reflection on the window, the small drops still lingering on his skin turning colorful too by the lights from outside.

 Keeping his eyes on Kuroo’s reflection, Bokuto sees him throw the towel on the edge of the bed and move closer. With a heavy sigh he throws himself down beside Bokuto, half of him covering his body under the covers, and Bokuto lets out a content breath as he feels his boyfriend run his lips down his cold neck, nuzzling his nose on the skin just bellow his ear after.

 “Aren’t you going to shower?” he asks and Bokuto mewls again as he feels a few quick kisses land on his skin before he turns in Kuroo’s arms to face him.

 “Nah, I’m good.” He answers, pulling his boyfriend down to kiss him. Their lips brush gently against each other, chapped and slightly sore from all the earlier kissing and rough biting, but the contact is more than soothing and soft now.

 Bokuto plants a few short kisses over Kuroo’s lips before moving to leave butterfly kisses across his jaw. “Up for a round two?” he asks, reaching out to run his fingers over his boyfriend’s hard chest, his skin soft and damp under them.

 He hears Kuroo hum, before digging his own fingers in his hair and tilting his head to give him more room to work. “We better not. I’ll get the laptop and turn on the movie, good with that?”

 “I’ll be better off with this.” Bokuto whines, reaching under the covers to tug at Kuroo’s jeans, but that only has him laughing. He kisses him again, deep and wet, and when he pulls away, a whine again tears itself from Bokuto.

 “Maybe later.” Kuroo says over a grin, before it softens into a smile as he looks down at his boyfriend. The sweet look on his face has Bokuto smiling too before throwing himself back down under the covers of their bed, furiously fighting away a blush.

 “Okay, I’m up for whatever you’re up for.”

 “I knew it. Be back in a bit with the popcorn and laptop.”

 Kuroo stands up from the bed, stretches his arms above his head and heads out towards the living room. Bokuto watches him go, appreciates the well defined muscles of his back and again turns on his stomach to look out the window. The rain outside isn’t anywhere near stopping and Bokuto finds himself wanting it to last.

 The lights continue to dance across the wet glass, coloring Bokuto’s reflection.

 He sees Kuroo walk in again minutes later, again through the window. He turns off the lights in the living room and sets the bowl of fresh popcorn on the bed before turning towards his desk to get the laptop. Bokuto sits up now, keeping his naked legs under the covers where his skin is warm. The air in the room has cooled now, after leaving the window opened for so long, but the sound of the rain is relaxing, sets a specific kind of mood that neither wants to ruin.

 Bokuto takes the bowl of still steaming popcorn and makes room for Kuroo to sit beside him, setting the laptop on his thighs so both can see. Bokuto leans his head on his shoulder, watching his fingers work against the keyboard, before looking up at the screen. They haven’t settled for a movie, but somehow he knows there’s no genre to keep the current mood going. Maybe a thriller, or mystery, but he doubts Kuroo would find such a movie, that’s both thrilling and mysterious and above that romantic.

 “Is there anything you want to watch Kou?” Kuroo asks, voice quiet and soft.

 “Hmm…This one looks good.” Bokuto says after a moment, taking a piece of popcorn to chew on before pointing at one of the site’s suggestions.

 “Hmhm, lets see…Wife is convicted of murder, yada-yada, husband gets obsessed with breaking her out…Yeah, looks good. I’m up for it.”

 He starts the movie, makes sure it has subtitles just in case, and leans back against the wall, settling more comfortable against Bokuto. It takes a bit of shifting, mostly because Bokuto can’t seem to find a good spot close enough to Kuroo. In the end he settles close to his side, pulled in even closer by Kuroo, who wraps a strong arm around his shoulders.

 The movie plays on, the sounds of it slowly drowning in the background rain. The room is now full of light, bright yellows, blues and reds, shining over the floorboards, the white cotton sheets…

 It makes Kuroo’s naked skin glow with color and narrow eyes sparkle, not just from the bluish hues from the laptop’s screen.

 When Bokuto looks up again from where he’s almost dozing off against his boyfriend’s warm side, his eyes catch their reflection in the colorful, wet window. They’re slightly deformed by the water running down its surface and the heavy drops caught at one place over it, but it’s like they’re the main part of a watercolor painting.

 Bokuto once again finds himself staring at the colors outside and at the way they play against Kuroo’s reflection, instead of watching the movie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and is written on a very strong impulse and that's why it's so short, but I think it turned out okay. Comments and reviews are appreciated!


	6. I fell in love with your messy handwriting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6! Prompt: Transportation  
> Summary: In fear of interrupting the silence in the train on his way home, Kuroo makes a friend through notes.

So late in the afternoon the train was empty. Almost empty, better said. The cold autumn sun awoke shadows across the dirty floor of the section and set a light, sleepy atmosphere. In the far end of the row of seats a man was nodding off, head falling against his chest. Across him sat a girl, maybe a high school student, leaning back against her seat and listening to music through her headphones.

 Kuroo Tetsurou sat in the other edge of the old man’s row, throwing tired glances at his notes from his last late class for the day. All he wanted by now was to get home and throw himself on his bed. His legs ached already from walking around the majority of the day and his eyes hurt, eyelids heavy with sleep. The peace and quiet on the train wasn’t helping him stay awake either.

 Across him sat another person, not much older than him, mindlessly scrolling through his phone. Kuroo had been sending him looks ever since they sat across from each other. He certainly looked like one of those weird birds out there, with his unusual hair and those large round eyes, but maybe that’s what drew Kuroo’s eyes to him every time he lost concentration over his notes.

 Their legs were stretched out in the little space between their seats, the tips of their snickers almost touching.

 Suddenly the stranger looks up at him and Kuroo quickly averts his gaze, embarrassed that he had been caught staring. He looks down at his notes, but the stranger in front of him doesn’t look away. Kuroo keeps feeling those round eyes on him and when he takes a short glance up, the odd student quickly lowers his eyes. They fall back into their embarrassing silence, each doing what they had before.

 An idea suddenly comes to Kuroo and he takes another glance at the other student before turning to a clean page of his notebook and taking out a pen from his bag. He turns the notebook sideways and scribbles something onto the white sheet of paper.

 He looks up at the stranger, who is by now again staring at his phone, and, while he has the courage, gently nudges his foot with his. The stranger looks up quickly, a bit startled, his large golden eyes meeting Kuroo’s narrow ones.

 Kuroo quickly turns his notebook towards him, making sure the words on it are in the right direction for the other to read.

 “ _Hey, what time is it?_ ” he’s written on the paper and while he wants to mentally kick himself for writing something so stupid as a start of a conversation, he sees the stranger in front of him smile before looking back down at his phone to check.

 He opens his mouth to answer for a second, but then thinks of something else and raises a finger at Kuroo, gesturing to wait. He takes his own bag, which is lying beside him and after a short moment of rummaging through it, takes out a torn notebook, full of countless sheets of paper sticking out from between the pages. He’s messy with his notes, Kuroo decides, as the stranger turns to a clean page without dropping the flying sheets, and scribbles something on it with a bright green pen. All his notes are in colorful ink, Kuroo notes. 

 “ _Hi! It’s almost six!_ ” he reads when the stranger turns the notebook to him. His handwriting, like his notes, is messy and unreadable, but it’s also so childish and adorable. The smiley face in the end of the sentence is a friendly addition.

 Kuroo again turns to a clean paper before starting to write again. It’s not every day you got to meet such an open and friendly person on the public transport, not with how closed in people had become over the years. But there’s also something else drawing him to the stranger, something which makes him want to talk to him more. Or in this case, write.

 “ _Thanks! I’m Kuroo._ ”

 The stranger quickly scribbles a replay. “ _No problem! I’m Bokuto Koutarou!”_

“ _How old are you? I’m 21._ ”

“ _I’m 21 too! Do you study?_ ”

“ _Yeah, organic chemistry. You?_ ”

“ _Zoology! But I play professional volleyball at Chuo uni!_ ”

“ _No way! I played volleyball too!_ ”

“ _No way!_ ” furiously underlined, “ _What position? I’m a wing spiker!_ ”

“ _I was a middle! Do you…_ ”

 The scribbling continues until they’re furiously writing note after note and grinning and quietly laughing at each other. It’s like the thought of actually talking doesn’t cross their minds at all. They’re having enough fun as it is, no use in stopping now.

 Kuroo learns a lot about Bokuto through his notes. His favorite color is a specific type of blue, he adores owls and birds all together, he wants to get into the national team and play on the Olympic court, he admires Shimizu Kunihiro and Ishikawa Yuki, he loves watching cartoons and anime when he has time. Another thing he learns about him is that he’s extremely self conscious, despite what his careless appearance gave out, he doesn’t like bees and any flying insects for that matter and doesn’t take critique very well.

 Kuroo tells him a lot too. He tells him how he’s always wanted to be a volleyball player, but he decided that the sport wasn’t the best for him and his future. Told him he liked dogs more than cats, though he owned a cat, that his hair was completely natural and untamable, that he preferred horror movies, though soap operas helped him concentrate when he studied, that he liked pop music and actually wanted to become a doctor once, though another possibility had always been to work as a volleyball coach. To younger kids though, he couldn’t handle teenagers very well. He also told him how much he disliked his hair and how stressed school and life made him, how much he wanted to just take a few hours to catch up with himself and just watch time go by.

 Bokuto’s frown shows more sympathy than any note.

 “ _How much more time until we get to your stop?_ ” he writes and Kuroo quickly writes a reply after reading through his almost unreadable handwriting.

 “ _We’re almost there_.”

 In the short time they had been talking through their scribbles, Kuroo felt as if he’s known Bokuto for a lot longer. And he doesn’t want to just leave when he’s just found him.

 The train slows, about to stop fully at his stop and Kuroo feels like he should finally actually talk to Bokuto. What’s sad is that the first thing he’ll tell him is _goodbye_.

 But just as he gets ready to stand up, Bokuto shows him another note, seeming impatient.

 “ _Lets get off together!_ ” the note reads and Kuroo is surprised when Bokuto pushes his notebook and the bright green pen in his bag before standing up. He doesn’t say anything, but he’s smiling wide and beaming like a child. It makes Kuroo smile too and it feels like he hasn’t smiled in ages.

 The two, who had gotten on the train as complete strangers, now got off together as if they were long lost friends. Neither knew where their shared path would take them, but a short note from the narrator here: both found their biggest happiness in the most unlikely place, in the most unlikely way, but they found it.

 Found it in each other and their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is cute...


	7. The blue color doesn’t fit a Nekoma player

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7! Prompt: T-shirt  
> Summary: It feels weird to be wearing the enemy's color.

The squeaking of shoes against the clean floor fills the gym, combined with yells of ‘ _mine_!’ and ‘ _right_!’ or ‘ _left_!’. There’re the hallow sounds of a fast ball hitting against sore and reddened forearms, the sharp ones of strong palms hitting its leather surface, kneepad covered knees scraping against the slippery floorboards. The faint scent of sweat tints the air.

  “Defense, defense!” coach Naoi yells from the sideline, giving his team directions. The rally before the last point was becoming unnervingly long and it was about time someone won it.

 “Mine!” Yaku called from the court, receiving a fairly easy ball. He had to dive again though when Fukunaga’s spike hit a well placed block.  This time though, the ball makes it over the net without giving them the opportunity to make a nice attack.

 The owls however get the best chance, with an easy receive from the center and a smooth set up by Akaashi, the ball is tossed high in the air for Bokuto to spike it. There’s the harsh squeaking sound of his shoes rubbing against the floor when he runs up and jumps and then he brings his hand down on the ball with a bit too much unneeded force. It hits the floor before Kuroo even has the chance to jump and block it and it’s definitely too fast for anyone to receive it, especially since the spot behind him is empty. He only catches Yaku diving to the floor, but the ball is already bouncing away.

 Bokuto’s loud cheer that follows the whistle, makes Kuroo cringe. Not because he’s that furious at his boyfriend, not at all, but because he could have blocked that straight if he just pushed himself a bit more.

 Well, there was always a next time and a next rematch.

 “Nice game Tetsu!” Bokuto congrats, almost throwing himself on Kuroo when he leans down to take his water bottle. “Told you we were better though!”

 Rolling his eyes, Kuroo pushes off his boyfriend and takes a few gulps of water before looking back at him. “Well, no need to lie. You really did.”

 “You jelly?” Bokuto teases, but Kuroo will never admit it, even if it’s true to some extend.

 “Me? Of you? You gotta be kidding me.”

 “Hmm, I’m not so sure, I kind of hear it in your voice. You grumpy about that last point? It’s only natural! I’m sometimes amazed by how great I am too!”  

 “Don’t flatter yourself.” Kuroo says through a smirk, as Bokuto bends down for his own bottle, “Next time the win will be mine, and I’ll see how good you handle that!”

 That only gets a loud laugh from Bokuto, who starts trailing after him the moment Kuroo starts walking towards the entrance of the gym. This was finally the last match for today, no more rematches till the next time, and he was eager to change and go home. Oddly enough, Kuroo ached for another game. No matter how many times he told himself that practice matches against Bokuto would be a friendly experience, both teams always got too worked up in the end, both of them including. That normally led to either sexual tension, meant to be resolved as soon as the game was over, _or_ , in this case, ordinary frustration which got one of them angry and the other too busy teasing to notice.

 Kuroo always, or better said _most times_ , was the one teased in the end and that got him angrier.

 “I’ll make it up to you though, like a good boyfriend.” Bokuto continued to talk as they slowly walked down the stairs towards the changing rooms, “Let’s go out tonight, to hang out? How about that? Say something Tetsu, don’t sulk!”

 “Kou, I’m not…”

 Kuroo begins to say, sharply turning around. But he isn’t aware at all of how close Bokuto is behind him, so when he turns, his elbow collides with his boyfriend’s side, making him lose his balance mid-step. His foot slips on the edge of the stair and his opened bottle almost flies out of his hand. He hears Kuroo yell out, stepping away and reaching towards him to hold him in the same time, just in case he fell foreword. Bokuto though quickly regained his balance without injuries and when he looked up, his boyfriend was thoroughly _drenched_.

 “Bokuto, what the hell!” he yelled again, brushing water off his face. Most of it however had ended up soaking in his red T-shirt. “This is my only shirt, how am I supposed to go home now?!”

 “I’m sorry…Let me just-“

 “No! I mean… _no_.” groaning and biting his tongue to keep from cursing, Kuroo ran his damp hands over his hair, mostly dry except the tips of his bangs, and looked up at Bokuto again. “I’m sorry, I bumped into you.”

 “But I was in the way…”

 “Kou, it’s _fine_. I’m just a bit on edge, but it’s fine.”

 “Is it because…Of the matches? Because you won three sets out of four games…? Is it…because of me?”

 “Kou, no.” Kuroo mutters, shaking his head and looking down at his soaked shirt. “It’s not the time for this conversation, I need to change.”

 “I’ve got a spare T-shirt!” Bokuto calls, jumping down the rest of the stairs and sprinting after Kuroo down the hall. “I’ll lend it to you so you can go home!”

 Kuroo looks at him over his shoulder, raising a brow. “If it’s one of those silly ones you buy on tournaments, than no thanks…”

 “No, no, it’s a practice T-shirt!” Bokuto assures, but that idea appeals even less to Kuroo.  
 “Kou, the blue shirts? Those T-shirts?”

 “Yeah, why, what’s wrong with them?”

 “I don’t think you get how this works.” Kuroo sighs, “I’ll explain as easily as I can. Fukuroudani wore blue today, Nekoma wears red, we lost to you today and I’m the captain. Wearing blue is like admitting defeat but worse.”

 “…I don’t get what that has to do with it…”

 Taking a deep breath through his nose, Kuroo tries to be less irritated by his boyfriend than he already is. But that’s even harder with Bokuto looking at him so utterly lost and confused, as if he really didn’t understand how embarrassing it would be if he showed up in Fukuroudani’s color in front of his team after so many losses today.

 “Read my lips. I. Won’t wear. Your blue. T-shirt.”

 “Oh come on! You’ll just zip up your jacket and no one’s gonna see the color of it! Let that pride down and change, or else you’ll get a cold and I’ll feel even guiltier! You’re such a child, God…”

 Grabbing his wrist, Bokuto drags Kuroo off down the hall and Kuroo really wonders if he is the one acting like a child or Bokuto, but doesn’t stop to argue anymore.

 Bokuto drags him into the changing room and closes the door behind them. He motions for Kuroo to wait while he rummages in his bag. He hands his boyfriend the clean and dry T-shirt when he’s taken off his own wet one.

 “Come on, pull it on before you get cold!” he urges seeing Kuroo’s reluctance, happy to be of help.

 With a final irritated breath, Kuroo pulls on the T-shirt. It’s a bit short, but in the same time a bit wide too. Then again, it fits well enough to be comfortable. But Kuroo _doesn’t_ feel comfortable. He feels like a traitor. It’s so unlikely to see a Nekoma player wearing a color different than red, but here he is.

 “Okay, you look great!” Bokuto grins, trying in vain to be reassuring. But Kuroo only shoots him a glare while pulling on his jacket.

 “I’ll give it back tomorrow.” He promises, turning around to get his own bag and push his wet shirt inside. “Just don’t get any ideas, I’m not enjoying this.”

 “But you look good in it…” Bokuto whispers, eyeing his boyfriend. When Kuroo throws him a glance, their eyes meet, both glares challenging. Kuroo’s eyes dare Bokuto to try something, while Bokuto’s dare him to try and stop him.

 “Okay, let’s get going before anyone comes…” Kuroo starts, leaning up and reaching to zip up his jacket.

 He isn’t even half way done when both hear noise from outside and the door bursts open, revealing a very angry Yamamoto and an equally irked Yaku by his side, with Fukunaga trailing behind. Just in time to catch him in Bokuto’s T-shirt.

 Everyone stares at everyone for a moment, before Yaku knits his brows in an expression of utter disgust.

 “Did we miss something or…?”

 “Kuroo-san, traitor.” Yamamoto groans after him, clutching at his chest.

 Not saying anything, because there really is nothing to say, Kuroo zips up his jacket all the way, hiding the blue T-shirt from his teammates.

 “You saw nothing.” Is all he says before taking his bag and making his way past Yamamoto and Yaku.

 “I won’t let you live that down, captain!” Yamamoto wails after him, but Kuroo’s already halfway down the hall and doesn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I'm glad this is over, and though I'm a bit disappointed that these little fics got almost no views, I'm still glad I managed to show my love to my OTP.
> 
> About this fic in general - in my country we have to rivaling VB clubs, one's jerseys are red the other blue and there was this health company going and one team, I don't remember who, maybe the reds, was up with it and had to wear T-shirts to show it. The T-shirts were blue and when they asked a player of it how he felt in the enemy's color all he said was "Terribly weird and uncomfortable". So this is where this came from I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> I just brutally murdered medicine logic with this fic, but I did some research so not everything should be out of the question xD This isn't the time to laugh, sorry...Okay, but now to the notes! I wrote this after watching a very sad scene from a Bulgarian TV series about doctors and a hospital and there was this heartwrenching scene that just...I did a cry, as a reader once said xD Aside from that, this turned out to be more endings and beginnings than not the other way around, but I was totally down to write some angst and sadness, since I've read some really good fics that brought me to tears. I hope I've managed to get the same effect or close to it from you guys! ^^ I also hope you like all the fics from the series so I don't feel like I've wasted my time in writing them instead of Sticky Drama! Have fun reading and leave a comment!
> 
> P.S. Should I make a 2-3 chapter continuation of this to show what happens after?? I've just been thinking about it, leave your thoughts...


End file.
